vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitmore College
Whitmore College is the college which Jenna attended and it is also the same college that Caroline and Bonnie are currently attending. Whitmore is the college where Sheila Bennett taught Occult Studies. The institution was seen for the first time in The Five. It is one of the main settings in Season Five. Faculty Students 6x04-04.jpg|Elena Gilbert Former Student 4x14 Caroline Down the Rabbit Hole.jpg|Caroline Forbes Former Student Liv.png|Liv Parker † Deceased Student Luke-Student.png|Luke Parker † Deceased Student 86437c128638508550f26420b3403e0ade53fd.jpg|Tyler Lockwood Former Student Bonnie-S5-New.png|Bonnie Bennett Former Student Aaron.png|Aaron Whitmore † Deceased Student Jesse_TVD_5x01_jpg.jpg|Jesse † Deceased Student Megan.png|Megan King † Deceased Student JS.png|Jenna Sommers † Former Student Graysongilbertfamilytree.png|Grayson Gilbert † Former Student Miranda.png|Miranda Sommers-Gilbert † Former Student 601-7-Liam.png|Liam Davis Current Student Nora7x01.jpg|Nora Hildegard Current Student Teachers Alaric-scoop.png|Alaric Saltzman Former Occult Studies Teacher 6X04-39-Jo.jpg|Josette Parker † Former Professor of Medicine Wesmaxfieldd.jpg|Wes Maxfield † Former Professor of Microbiology Rudy_Hopkins.png|Rudy Hopkins † Former Board Member Atticus.PNG|Atticus Shane † Former Occult Studies Teacher Sheila_bennett.png|Sheila Bennett † Former Occult Studies Teacher Other Staff Dianne Freeman.png|Dianne Freeman † Former Head of Campus Security Location In Catch Me If You Can, it is implied, if not explicitly stated, that the college is not in Mystic Falls or even the same county, as Sheriff Forbes could not legally arrest Shane on campus, because they were outside her jurisdiction. Legally, Sheriff Forbes must call in the local law enforcement to make the arrest, but instead she tells Shane that they better hurry and get him to Mystic Falls because it was a supernatural incident. Inner locations |-|Class Room= Alaric's classroom is a classroom in Whitmore College where Alaric taught Occult Studies until he transferred to Dallas University. |-|Dorm Room= Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room is a location at Whitmore College. Originally they had intended to share with Bonnie, but they were surprised by the appearance of another roommate named Megan. Later when Bonnie became The Anchor to The Other Side she joined in this room with Elena and Caroline, until Elena went to slumber as a result of Kai's spell. |-|Offices= Professor Shane's office is located at Whitmore College. He kept many of the artifacts from his collection and spent much of his time here, and some of the times with Bonnie. Season Four Appearances *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Because the Night'' Visitors *Bonnie Bennett *Hayley Marshall *Connor Jordan *Stefan Salvatore *Rebekah Mikaelson *Caroline Forbes *Niklaus Mikaelson Trivia *Inner locations: ** Atticus' Office ** Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room ** Whitmore House *Stefan's last name in the show was originally going to be "Whitmore" because it sounded American. Although, it was kept as "Salvatore" instead, which is Stefan's surname in the novels and Italian for "Savior". *In the books, Delcrest College was created mainly for the guardians, as well as for Elena, Stefan, Damon, Meredith, Zander, Bonnie, Matt, the Original Pack and other supernatural beings and humans. In this place, Klaus, Katherine and the Old Ones' servants were resurrected. *In TV Series, Damon goes with Elena and Bonnie to visit Whitmore College to learn more about supernatural beings. Because the Guardians, Phantoms, Kitsune, and other characters have not appeared, it is not known if the Whitmore College is a special place for the supernatural world. *Whitmore College is a few hours away from Mystic Falls. *In Miss Mystic Falls, one of the escorts is named Bartholomew Whitmore. It's possible he is related to the founders of the school. *The secret society on campus is called Augustine. *The college was first mentioned by Jenna in Season 2, when she was mad at Alaric and Elena for keeping Isobel a secret so she went away there to write her thesis. *During Seasons 4 and 5, there have been some main and recurring characters have visited or remained the Whitmore University without being students or staff members: Hayley Marshall, Connor Jordan, Rebekah Mikaelson, Silas, Qetsiyah, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Katherine Pierce, Nadia Petrova, Lorenzo. Gallery Whitmore-Collage-Library.png|Whitmore College set (Season 4) Whitmore-Collage-Campus.png|Whitmore College Campus Whitmore-Collage-Atticus.png|Classroom in Whitmore College Whitmore-Collage-Damon-and-Elena.png|Whitmore College Campus Whitmore-Collage-Frat-House.png|Frat House at Whitmore College WhitmoreCollegecampus.png|Damon's car at Whitmore College Whitmore-Collage-Set-S5.png|Candice on set Whitmore-Collage-S5.png|Whitmore College set (Season 5) 4 tvd4 640.jpg 6 tvd6 640.jpg Collegetvdcarelebon.jpg 8 tvd8 640.jpg Whitmore.jpg|Whitmore scene Whitmore College Sign.jpg|College Sign whitmore house|The Whitmore House on the Whitmore College campus. bonnie and shane office.jpg|Bonnie and Shane in his office Shanes office 2.jpg|Shane in Office Shanes office.jpg|Shanes Office Shane at desk.jpg Shane and bonnie at office.jpg Haley in shanes office.jpg Connor in shane's office.jpg Whitmore TVD 5x02.jpg Whitmore 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Caroline and Elena's Dorm Room.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room TVD 5x01.jpg Megan 2 TVD 5x01.jpg|Bathroom Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room TVD 5x02.jpg Whitmore TVD 5x05.jpg Carolinewes5x06.jpg Handle with Care (5).jpg Handle with Care (4).jpg Handle with Care (3).jpg Caroline-Katherine.gif tumblr_mwr0w5vkDv1s3zkl4o1_500.gif free-people-medallion-print-cotton-tank-top-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png caroline-and-elenas-dorm-room.jpg Dr_-Maxfield.jpg See also References Category:Locations Category:Community Location Category:Schools and Universities Category:Whitmore Family Category:Locations outside of Mystic Falls